Mazel Tov!
by Cowboy Superhero
Summary: It's David's Bar Mitzvah, and Jack has a gift for him. slash, JackDavid/Javid, modern AU.


_A/N: I know what you all are thinking. 'Another story? On the same day?' You all must be completely floored. This story is important for two reasons: it is my tenth story (woohoo! *celebrates with confetti*), but - brace yourselves - it is also the Javid story I've mentioned about a million times! After posting When Men Fly, I decided to get off my lazy butt and finish typing it up. So. Here it is. Read, enjoy, and click the review button!_

David was nervous.

No, scratch that, he wasn't nervous in fact, far from it.

David was terrified.

'I'm so not ready,' the thirteen-year-old fretted to himself. 'I haven't studied near enough!'

"There's nothing to be afraid of, David," his mother said reassuringly, as if reading his thoughts. "You're very prepared; you'll do fine."

"But if you mess up, which you will, everyone will know and make fun of you for the rest of your life."

David glared over at his sister. "Thanks a ton, Sarah. That's the best confidence booster I've ever gotten. All the stress has just melted away."

"No prob, Bar Mitzvah boy."

His cousin Jimmy, who'd had his Bar Mitzvah last year, patted him on the shoulder. "It's not as bad as you think, buddy. At least you didn't have to share it with the Loch Nest Monster over there."

Sarah stomped over and smacked him on the head, which resulted in an all out poking war between the two of them, with a few slaps thrown in for good measure.

Mayer, David's father, pulled them apart and looked over at his son. "Why don't you go find your friends, David? Service doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

David was more than happy to go.

He found his friends out in the lobby, waiting impatiently to be admitted into the sanctuary.

"There's the Bat Mitzvah boy!" Dutchy enveloped David in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jeez, don't suffocate him, HANS," Skittery said, teasing the boy with his real name. " And it's a BAR Mitzvah."

"I know, I was just testing you, ISAAC."

Race gasped in mock amazement. "Wow, that was such a great comeback, Dutch! You're parents must be so proud."

Everyone cracked up, causing Dutchy to let go of David and pout.

When the laughter died down, the door to the sanctuary opened and David's mother poked her head out, beckoning them all in and disappearing back inside. David's friends hurried in, eager to get through the service and to the bagels and cream cheese they had seen in the luncheon hall. David shook his head and laughed before following them. He was just about to go in when a hand grabbed his arm.

"How long do we have before the service begins?" a voice asked. David turned around to find Jack holding his arm, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Um," David glanced at his watch, "five minutes. Why?"

"Got your gift." Jack started dragging him towards a bench.

"Jack, can't this wait until tonight? The service starts soon, and my parents are gonna flip if I'm not there. I bet they're gonna come looking for me any moment."

"This'll only take a minute, promise." Jack sat down on the bench, pulling David down beside him.

"Jack..." David said, biting his lip and glancing at the sanctuary doors.

Jack took a deep breath and started to speak. "Davey, you know you're my best friend, right?" he said, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah..."

"And you know that you've been my best friend since I was two, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know that I'd never want to do anything to compromise our friendship, right?"

"God, Jack, just get to the point already!"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Promise you won't hate me?"

David gave him a look. "Jack, you're my best friend. What could you possibly do to make me hate you?"

A smile spread across Jack's face. He looked up at David. "Thanks, Davey." And then his lips were on David's.

David's eyes widened in surprise. Jack pulled away, his lips leaving David's as quickly as they had come.

Jack was scratching the back of his neck nervously. "So, uh, the thing is, I kinda like you as more than a friend..."

David turned Jack's face towards him and smiled, all his earlier nervousness about the day forgotten. "Jack, that is one of the best presents I have ever gotten."

The smile appeared on Jack's face again. "Mazel Tov, Davey."

And then the pair stood up and sprinted as fast as they could to the sanctuary.


End file.
